Underestimated
by wearentheroes
Summary: "He stares at the dagger in his hand with a smile. So Kol's plan actually worked, he thinks. Good for you little brother, too bad the others didn't think their plan through. Always seem to underestimate me at the worst times for them. He tucks the dagger into his pocket. Time to leave my siblings a surprise." AU after 2x19. Klaus wakes up from being daggered and isn't exactly happy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I actually haven't seen the recent episodes of The Originals so I don't know much except what I've seen from Tumblr and clips. When I found out Klaus got daggered, I knew I wanted something like this to happen and so I wrote it. Whatever is wrong from the show is wrong because I don't know a lot so just know that. Sorry if it's a little rough.**

Elijah is the last to leave the room holding Klaus in a coffin. Klaus had gotten too out of control. Elijah needs to clean up some things before he can let Klaus wake again. Although Rebekah and Marcel believe we may never be able to do that, Klaus will come around for Hope, for her to have a family, one we never had, Elijah thinks to himself with one last glance to the coffin.

Later that night on Klaus' second day of being daggered, while everyone else is gone or sleeping, Klaus' hand moves. The fingers bend and wiggle for a moment then stop. Then his arm lifts and bends, hand clasping the dagger in his chest. He slowly pulls it out and his eyes shoot open,

flashing dark yellow. Klaus sits up and looks around. He quietly climbs out of the coffin. He stares at the dagger in his hand with a smile. So Kol's plan actually worked, he thinks. Good for you little brother, too bad the others didn't wait for you to be brought back before they tried it. They always seem to underestimate me at the worst times. He tucks the dagger into his pocket. Time to leave my siblings a surprise.

The next morning when Elijah walks into the center of the compound he finds 4 legs propped together in a teepee shape in the center of the room.

"Rebekah!" he calls. He hears a groan before she makes her way out.

"What do you….What is that?" Rebekah asks as she walks in and sees the set up.

"That's what I was hoping you would tell me," he replies.

"This wasn't here last night and I haven't heard anything," she says. They both look at each other and walk towards the pile. Rebekah pokes at it with her high heel and the legs tumblr over. In between the legs there's a heart with a dagger through it, a White Oak ash dagger. Elijah flashes to the room across the house as Rebekah follows. Klaus' coffin is closed when they get there. There's four arms propped against it, all with the pointer finger pointing up but one that is holding the other dagger. Rebekah and Elijah look at each other. Elijah steps forward and slowly lifts up the top of the coffin. Inside there's two heads, the owners of the limbs. They vaguely recognize them as a werewolf in Hayley's pack and a vampire friend of Marcel's, both who look slightly like the two people.

"That's not possible," Rebekah states.

"Go check on Hope," Elijah orders. Rebekah looks worried and hurries off. Elijah looks around the room for the dagger used on Klaus, but doesn't find it. Rebekah comes in soon after with Hayley following, holding Hope.

"What is happening?" Hayley asks. Elijah gestures to the coffin. Hayley's face pales.

"That's not possible. Where is he? Did someone take him? Is this a message from Dahlia?" she asks.

"This is a message from Niklaus. Somehow, the dagger didn't keep him down and this is his way of saying he doesn't need the daggers anymore. He's going to get us in a different way," Elijah gestures to the look alike heads. Hayley realizes who they are.

"I have to tell Jackson," she goes to leave.

"You aren't leaving until we figure out where Niklaus is," Elijah stops her.

"Hope's with me, he's not going to hurt his daughter," Hayley argues.

"You don't know that. Even I don't know how he'll react at this point," Elijah says.

"Guys there's something with the dagger," Rebekah interrupts them and grabs the arm with the dagger. She pries the hand open and grabs the dagger along with a paper.

She opens it and reads it aloud, "Should've waited to get Kol back before you used that. Good luck. You're not the only one with witches."

"What does that mean?" Hayley questions.

"It means Davina might not have known something about the dagger and Klaus knew it wouldn't work," Rebekah answers.

"What's that last part? Ouch," Hayley yelps the last word. Hope smashes her arms against Hayley's chest. Hayley tries to get her to stop, but she just keeps hurting her. Rebekah reaches to help her, but then Hope starts to change. It looks as if she's melting...into a doll. Rebekah steps back in shock and Hayley looks at the fake doll in her hands that seconds ago was her daughter.

"I believe that is what Klaus meant, that he has witches on his side to do what he needs," Elijah says bitterly.

"He took my daughter!" Hayley yells. Hayley chucks the doll across the room, smashing things, and goes to storm out.

"Hayley wait for a moment, we need to find her as soon as possible, we can't do that against Nik if we go in blind," Rebekah tries to reason. Hayley throws her a glare, but doesn't leave the room, she just paces.

"Rebekah, you get Freya, do a tracking spell or whatever you need and make sure this wasn't Dahlia that took Hope coincidentally when Klaus got free. Also tell Marcel what's happening. Hayley tell Jackson what happened and gather your wolves, don't do anything until I find you, make sure Klaus doesn't get to any of them in retaliation. Tell me if you find anything," Elijah orders before heading off. Rebekah and Hayley follow with one last glance at the coffin and the doll.

Klaus cradles Hope to his chest as he walks through the cemetery. It doesn't take him long to find Dahlia, but then again maybe she wants him to find her now that he has Hope with him. He walks into the crypt he knows she's in.

"It's funny isn't it? People would think I'd be the one to do my evil in cemeteries, yet I always find that it's the witches," he greets the dark haired woman. She doesn't seem surprised, just keeps crushing herbs in the bowl in front of her.

"Have you come to kill me?" she asks not looking up, although she probably knows the answer.

"No, at least not yet, it seems I have others to deal with right now," Klaus smirks. Hope wriggles in his arms so he moves and adjust his hold on her so her head's cradled on his shoulder. Dahlia looks up at the baby.

"Yes I can see that," she grins. Klaus walks further into the crypt until he's only a few feet from Dahlia.

"What is it you want with my daughter?" Klaus asks.

"I want to help her," Dahlia stands.

"I'm going to need more than that, you screwed up Freya magnificently," he replies.

"Your daughter is a first born of my family's line, she will need help controlling her magic, even more so because she's a hybrid. I can help her. Freya wouldn't get over the betrayal of her mother or the loss of her brother. With Hope, you'll be allowed to stay with her," Dahlia states.

"Allowed. It's either she's with me or nothing. I won't follow the whims of my mother's family again," Klaus says.

"I will not obey you," Dahlia counters.

"You don't have to, but you will not go against me and I will not go against you. You will be welcome to stay with Hope and I as you wish, do what you need to, but if you try to take my daughter from me, you won't last," he warns. she looks at him, thinking a moment.

"I will not take your daughter from you. I will stay with you, as close as I need to. You won't interfere with what I do. And if you try to get rid of me, you won't last," she repeats his words. Klaus stares her down for a second and then smiles.

"Wonderful, now I assume you're making something for Freya," he nods to the bowl.

"Yes. She's using your brother Finn, even though he won't trust me, she can't use him," she replies.

"Knowing my brother, she'll be with Rebekah now trying to track me and Hope. I'll be able to do what you need," Klaus states. Dahlia sits back on the ground and continues mixing in the bowl.

"They'll try and take Hope back from you when you take her," she responds.

"I didn't go through all the trouble of actually finding a witch without threats to make sure the dagger wouldn't work and the doll could pass as Hope just to let them take her back, no matter how short the time. That's why she'll be here with you," Klaus informs her. Dahlia looks up at Klaus suspiciously.

"Right now I'd rather her be with you than them," Klaus explains though they both don't trust each other.

"Give me 10 minutes and this will be ready," she replies. While Klaus waits he sets up an area for Hope near Dahlia. When Dahlia is done she stands with a small jagged knife made of what looks like clay.

"You know what to do with this I presume?" Dahlia asks. Klaus nods in the affirmative and grabs it when Dahlia hands it to him. Then he turns and walks to the crypt entrance. He turns back to her as he reaches it.

"With all that power you're able to resurrect someone correct?" Klaus asks.

"Possibly if all goes as planned," she answers knowing who he means. Klaus grins and leaves.

Freya and Rebekah are joined by Hayley and Jackson after they settle their wolves. Marcel goes to find Davina. They are trying another spell when Elijah arrives.

"Hayley what are you doing here?" Elijah asks.

"I wasn't going to sit waiting for you Elijah. She's my daughter and I will help bring her back," Hayley growls.

"I don't know what Klaus did, but I'm not having any luck tracking Hope. Nothing's even coming through," Freya exclaims. Both her and Rebekah look frustrated and slightly worried.

"Niklaus wouldn't kill his own daughter," Elijah states.

"Why thank you for your faith in me Elijah, it's just too bad it's a little too late," a voice says from across the room. All five of them spin and find Klaus leaning against the wall.

"I'm disappointed. Hayley and Jackson are children, so I understand. Rebekah is still getting used to her renewed power, but Freya and Elijah, old age must be getting to you two," Klaus grins.

"Where's my daughter you bastard?" Hayley yells and flashes toward him, trying to attack. Klaus easily grabs her by the throat and hold her against the wall. The others go to step forward.

"Un uh uh," Klaus tsks, "one more move and you lose them both."

Klaus' claw tips embed in the skin of her chest quickly. They all stop.

"Niklaus where is Hope?" Elijah asks.

"Oh she's fine big brother. She's safe with someone for now," Klaus answers. Hayley goes to knock him away, but his claws just go deeper to her heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Although those kills earlier were wonderful, it seems that being daggered doesn't agree with me and you are of no use any longer. Know your place little wolf," he warns.

"If you kill her, Hope will hate you forever," Jackson points out.

"True...but I think I could live with that," Klaus shrugs.

"Dahlia will find Hope, she can't be left with just anyone," Freya tries to reason.

"She wasn't just left with anyone and don't act as if you have my daughter's best interests at heart. If any of the others had been thinking properly they would've realized, you don't take your best chance and lock them up. You though, I knew you would try and get me out of the way, thought you could be the key to this side, lucky for me I knew why the dagger wouldn't work so I just had to plan and wait. You should've known not to bet against me sister," Klaus spits out the label, "Sadly you're all on the losing side now." In a split second, Klaus snaps Hayley's neck, knocks out Jackson and pins Rebekah to a wall with a table leg in her stomach. Rebekah tries to use magic to push it out, but Klaus grabs another leg.

"Sorry little sister," Klaus shoves the leg through her hand. Elijah flashes to pin Klaus, but Klaus flashes to Freya.

"Help her, I have him," Freya nods.

"Oh but you don't," Klaus flashes behind her pulling the clay knife from his pocket. Klaus stabs her through the heart and lets go. Freya gasps. Elijah finishes pulling out the legs and healing Rebekah. The clay knife slowly starts to dissolve. Klaus sticks something in his pocket and winks at Elijah. Elijah quickly grabs his arm and goes to pin him down.

"Oh Elijah, I do hope Dahlia doesn't kill Hope by the time I get back to them," Klaus states. Elijah falters from shock. Klaus knocks him away and speeds out. Elijah gathers himself just in time to catch Freya as she faints.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. I had a ton of stuff going on. Again I haven't watched in awhile, but now that the seasons over maybe I'll catch up and things will be more with canon, but for now it's just what I see happening.**

 **librocks: I don't see Klaus as trusting Dahlia either, but he knows Dahlia is not going to kill Hope and doesn't want Hope to turn out like Freya. Hopefully this chapter will help with how I see Klaus and Dahlia.**

As soon as Klaus walks back into the crypt he's hit with a headache.

"What did you do?" Dahlia demands after stopping. Klaus sees Hope in the spot he left her and goes to pick her up. Dahlia doesn't stop him, though she's still seething.

"I didn't do anything," Klaus responds picking Hope up..

"Yes you did I could feel it, I couldn't-," Dahlia stops.

"Yes you couldn't what?" Klaus raises an eyebrow. Dahlia hits him with another headache, but he keeps hold of Hope and pushes it away.

"Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing it was you who tried to do something you shouldn't have. I just came prepared. I figured even you couldn't link yourself with tainted blood," Klaus states.

"You don't interfere! That was our deal!" she exclaims.

"Yes well I tainted her blood before we made that deal and I won't interfere with you helping her, linking her to you and making yourself more powerful does not help my daughter," he replies calmly. Dahlia goes to hurt him again, but Klaus adjusts Hope and quickly pulls something out of his pocket. She stops.

"I got Finn back and weakened her power for you," Klaus dangles the necklace near Hope who reaches out to grab it.

"Don't," Dahlia warns. Klaus stops. Hope from grabbing it.

"Ah yes because not only is Finn's power in here, it's also a power source from Freya to you, which she doesn't know about. Which explains why you didn't want me to take this, just weaken her with the knife, cutting her off from the magic allowing you more. Good thing I did both. Now if Hope touches this all that power goes to a baby whom you aren't linked to," Klaus grins and then places the pendant in Hope's hand.

Rebekah and Elijah after getting Freya on a couch and Hayley and Jackson moved wait for the three of them to wake. Jackson is the first to wake and quickly looks for Hayley. When he sees her unconscious next to him he turns to Elijah and Rebekah.

"What'd he do to Hayley?" he asks.

"It's just a snapped neck, she'll be fine soon," Rebekah answers.

"Did you figure out where he's keeping Hope?" Jackson asks. Elijah goes to answer, but Hayley starts to wake up. She shoots up onto her feet looking around.

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him," Hayley exclaims. Jackson stands and holds onto her hand to calm her.

"He's gone and I'm afraid we have a bigger problem than we thought," Elijah tells them.

"How could it get worse?! My baby's gone! And what the hell is she doing, we'll need her too," Hayley gestures to Freya.

"Yes well it seems Niklaus has acted rashly," Elijah begins slowly. Rebekah cuts in.

"Nik's pissed worse than I've ever seen him and being his impulsive self, he's working with Dahlia, that's who Hope is with and he stabbed Freya with something and she collapsed," Rebekah explains.

"You're telling me, he's working with that bitch who's been trying to get my baby, why in the hell would he do that?" Hayley growls.

"She must've promised him something or she's somehow manipulating him," Elijah states.

"The three of you need to go to the covens, maybe if enough of them hit her with spells, someone will get something on finding Hope," he continues.

"The witches hate us, they won't help," Hayley responds.

"Plead with them as parents, guilt them with their past plots against Hope, scare them with Dahlia and Klaus, anything. I'll stay here, wait for Freya and we'll figure something out," Elijah answers. Rebekah nods and heads out with the couple. Elijah grabs his phone and some books. He searches through the books for something, glancing at his phone every so often. Eventually he gives in, picks it up and dials. It rings for a moment before someone answers.

"What do you need Elijah?" a feminine voice answers.

"Camille, it seems I may need your influence today. Niklaus somehow undaggered himself and has now decided to ally himself with Dahlia after taking Hope," Elijah informs her.

"He what? How'd he even do that? And why would he go to Dahlia?" Camille asks.

"We're not sure how and he went to her because he's angry and lashing out. Now I have to wait for Freya to wake up, but I need you to talk to Niklaus and makes sure he doesn't make more rash decisions," Elijah says.

"He's not going to talk to me like this," Camille argues.

"He will, he's told you about more at worse times, he just needs to have someone on his side," Elijah states.

"I can try," Camille sighs. Elijah thanks her and hangs up. Suddenly there's a gasping sound. Freya sits up. Elijah quickly goes to her.

"Something's happening with my magic," she gasps touching where her pendant used to sit.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: An update finally. I'm going to be able to update regularly from now on. However I don't plan on this being a really long fic. Anyways here we go.**

Dahlia tries to blast Klaus and Hope, but something blocks them from being hit. Hope holds the pendant in her hand and starts prodding at it. Candles throughout the crypt flicker, some go out. Hope stops and looks up at Klaus, who smiles at her. Klaus then looks at Dahlia.

"Looks like she'll do better than I thought," Klaus smirks. Dahlia glowers and tries blasting them again. Hope, who had resumed playing with the pendant, gets a slight shock from it and whimpers. Dahlia is thrown back. Klaus sees her hit the wall and slip into unconsciousness. He carefully takes the pendant from Hope.

"We'll figure that out later," Klaus says comforting her. He rocks her as he walks. As quickly as he can with Hope, he grabs the handcuffs he'd hidden outside and puts them on Dahlia. They should hold her magic until he can get her somewhere else. He's deciding how to move her when his phone rings. He checks who it is, considers and then answers.

"Hello Camille," he greets. Hope turns at his voice and scrunches her nose.

"Klaus what is going on? Are you ok?" Camille asks.

"I would've thought my siblings would've told you," he replies.

"Just the quick version, but I want to hear it from you," she answers.

"Well after I undaggered myself, I took my daughter and left. Then I joined Dahlia to protect my daughter, attacked the others and got what I needed. Now I'm taking care of Dahlia. It's been a productive day," Klaus quickly goes through his actions. Camille is silent for a moment.

"You're taking care of Dahlia?" she asks.

"Well I can't have her linking herself to my daughter now can I?" Klaus responds.

"Is Hope ok?" she asks hesitantly.

"Of course she's ok. I'm with her," he answers.

"Klaus don't run from your family. You and Hope need them, don't do anything out of anger," Camille tries to reason. Klaus tenses up slightly, but relaxes when Hope wiggles in his arms.

"I see you've been recruited to stop me. I keep getting more disappointed with them, I expect better. I'll do what I need to. I'm not as angry at my siblings as they believe, although they should've thought about this before. Tell them I hope they enjoy their wish," Klaus says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Camille asks.

"It means they both have get to live without me," Klus answers.

"Klaus you're family, just because you fight doesn't mean you give up, they always stick with you," Camile advises.

"It's not forever, that's a long time for us, but right now it's time. They've wanted to be free of me and now I wish the same of them, the daggers aren't enough this time. They'll forgive me in time, we always get back eventually," Klaus says.

"What about the city? After everything you've done. What about Kol? What about me?" she finishes quietly. Hope starts squirming and Klaus quickly checks on her and Dahlia. He fixes his hold on Hope and the phone.

"My family will still have the city, even if Rebekah and Elijah leave and do as they wish, New Orleans will still be ours. I can find a way to bring back Kol wherever I go," Klaus replies purposefully ignoring her last question.

"No you don't get to do that. You don't get to act like you don't care," Cami commands.

"I'm not-," Klaus starts.

"You always hide your feelings for everyone else. I won't let you do it with your family and I certainly won't let you do it with me. I know how you look at me," Cami declares.

"Camille," Klaus sighs ,"you're right I have grown to care for you. You're brave, but I know that you've already realized why this isn't going to happen."

"You wouldn't even try?" she asks.

"It wouldn't last. I've been alive a thousand years, you may have come to accept who I am now and who I've been lately, but you wouldn't accept who I am all the time. You're human and you have different expectations from me, but I won't be able to live up to them. And I'd be fine with that, but you'd come to resent me and I would then come to resent you for trying to change me, because eventually you would try. It is better that we stay friends because I'd rather not kill you," he explains. There's silence on the other end and then a sigh.

"I guess you're right," she concedes. Hope starts squirming and crying.

"I have to go, tell my siblings it's in their control now," Klaus hangs up. He puts his phone away and comforts Hope. After she quiets down he sets her down and quickly grabs Dahlia and hybrid speeds to the car he has waiting at the entrance of the cemetery. He makes sure she's secure in the back and unconscious before going back to Hope. He picks her up and takes her to the car. He settles her in her car seat before climbing in the driver's seat and heading to the one apartment he knows will help.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was going to post this last night but then Teen Wolf was on and I didn't have time to finish it and post it. So here it is.**

He knocks on the door with an unconscious Dahlia over one shoulder and Hope in her car seat in the opposite hand. It takes a moment and he hears grumbling before the door opens. There's a look of shock on her face when she sees him. When she recognizes the body over his shoulder her eyes widen and she glances down the hallway. She opens the door wider and then extends a hand towards Hope.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but come in," she sighs. Klaus hands off the car seat to her and then steps through the entrance. She quickly shuts the door behind him, locks it up and mutters a quick spell. Klaus walks farther into her apartment and sets Dahlia down on the floor behind the couch. She sets Hope down on the couch and then turns towards him arms crossed.

"What is going on? You undagger yourself and come here of all places with your family looking for you. Why are you here and why shouldn't I call one of them?" she asks.

"You won't call them because you've wanted me gone and now I need your help so I can leave, Davina," Klaus states. Davina raises an eyebrow and then gestures for Klaus to sit next to Hope. He sits and Davina sits on the other side of Hope.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you leave with Hope?" she asks.

"Because that's the only way I'm leaving, and come on love, you're smarter and are thinking more clearly than the others. You know that I am the most capable at protecting her," Klaus answers.

"Who will protect her from you?" she questions.

"Others, my siblings when they join me, and myself," Klaus answers. Davina thinks over this for a moment before sighing.

"I want you gone and I know that she's stuck with you. What do you need?" she asks.

"First I need you to find away to keep Dahlia bound and unconscious," he answers.

""I should be able to, but the only spell I can use quickly I'm not sure how long it will last. Longer ones take more time to prepare," Davina replies.

"Right now I just need a couple days. I'll get something more permenant at another time," he states.

"What else?" Davina asks standing.

"I need to cloak Hope and I need you to unlink Dahlia and Freya," he pulls out the necklace. Davina takes the necklace and starts going through her cabinets grabbing supplies. While she's doing that Hope starts crying so Klaus picks her up and grabs a bottle to feed her.

"I'm guessing you don't even want me to be able to find Hope?" she asks.

"Well I don't need people using you to get to her, however if she is in need of being found I guess you'll be needed," Klaus answers still feeding Hope.

"You don't want me helping your siblings or Hayley then?" she asks.

"If Hayley actually seems to care about Hope and won't take her away from me then go ahead, but wait until I contact you about her. As for my siblings they'll be able to find me without you so no need for you to help them," Klaus replies as Hope finishes eating. Davina nods and finishes up grabbing things. She sets everything on the coffee table in front of the couch and then kneels in front of it.

"Bring Dahlia around we'll start with her," she orders. Klaus puts Hope back in the car seat and then stands. He quickly drags Dahlia from behind the couch to the front near Davina.

10 minutes later Dahlia is unlinked from Freya, bound and magically knocked out.

"I'm going to run her out to my car, you get started on the cloaking spell," Klaus says. In a flash he's grabbed Dahlia and is out the door. Davina is half-way through the spell when he gets back. He stands by the couch until she's done.

"Done. Only I'll be able to find her and trust me I don't want to deal with you anymore than I have to," she says standing up and handing Klaus Hope.

"I expect you'll have a lot to deal with even with me gone. There's peace now and my brother will keep it while he can. I don't like witches, but the three factions need to be equal. The wolves will try next after Hayley and Jackson's wedding, if the hybrid ceremony works, remind them that witches have the power to reverse that," Klaus says as he puts Hope in the car seat and carries her to the door. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a paper.

"Also tell Elijah that's what Freya will need," he says.

Davina gives him a weird look, but Klaus just smiles and walks out the door.

"I can't use my magic, we have to find out what was in that knife," Freya tells Rebekah. After Freya explained what she felt happening Elijah immediately called back the others. Freya could feel her power being used through her necklace. When the others arrived back she realized that she no longer had access to her magic, it was still there, but she was cut off for the time being.

"We need to find Klaus," Hayley demands.

"My magic isn't strong enough to combat Dahlia's," Rebekah says.

"What about the girl, Davina?" Jackson asks.

"That may work. She hates Klaus," Hayley replies.

"Without my magic, we have no chance against Dahlia, we need to fix this before we can go after them," Freya says. Hayley looks ready to hit Freya, but Elijah steps in.

"Rebekah help Freya find out what was in the blade. Hayley, Jackson, go calm down a bit and then call the witches, see if they've agreed yet," Elijah orders. Hayley looks like she wants to argue, but Jackson grabs her hand and pulls her to the other room.

20 minutes later Rebekah and Freya only have a couple ingredients worked out and the witches told Hayley they would help them if they could, but they couldn't go against Klaus and Dahlia.

"We need Davina if fixing your magic will take much longer. Klaus and Dahlia move fast, we don't have time," Hayley says.

"If we don't have it done soon, we'll call-" Elijah starts, but is cut off by a gasp by Freya. Her hands grab the edge of the table they are working at. Her breathing speeds up slightly. After a moment, her breathing goes back to normal and she stands up straight again.

"What was that?" Rebekah asks.

"I've just been unlinked from someone, my bet is from Dahlia," Freya answers.

"Can you use your magic now?" Jackson asks. Freya tries, but nothing happens.

"Why would Dahlia unlink herself from you?" Rebekah asks.

"She'd only do that if she had even more power and didn't need me," Freya looks at Elijah.

"You believe she linked herself with Hope," Elijah concludes.

"Hope is extremely powerful because of her line and she can't control her power nor has she really tried tapping into it, Dahlia could use it all without a fight from Hope," Freya explains.

"We need to call Davina now," Hayley declares.

"Continue working, I'll go call her," Elijah replies. Elijah pulls out his phone and steps into the hallway. The phone rings once before being answered.

"Hello," Davina greets.

"I know you must be busy and I'm sorry to ask more of you, but it seems, we'll be in need of your assistance. Klaus took Hope and is with Dahlia," Elijah says.

"I know," she replies.

"So you'll help us," Elijah assumes.

"Normally I would, but Klaus is leaving town and that's all I ever wanted. Dahlia isn't a threat anymore she's out and will most likely be taken care of by Klaus. He wouldn't leave without Hope and it's not like he's going to kill her, plus we all know your family will find it's way back together someday," Davina tells him.

"Miss Claire-" Elijah starts.

"Not today Elijah. However I do have a list he said would help Freya. Would you like me to text it to you?" she interrupts. Elijah pauses startled. Klaus went to Davina? That's a surprise. The list must be to counteract the blade.

"Yes thank you," he answers.

"I'll send it now, goodbye Elijah," Davina hangs up. Elijah walks into the room slightly confused.

"She isn't helping?" Hayley questions after he comes back in and sees his face.

"What why wouldn't she?" Rebekah asks.

"It seems Klaus went to her, she wants him out of town and Dahlia won't be a problem apparently. However Davina is messaging a list of things Klaus gave her to help Freya," Elijah states.

"Nik would only help Freya get her power back if he knew there was no way for Freya to get to him," Rebekah says.

"Davina just let him take my daughter!" Hayley yells. Jackson tries to comfort her.

"How do we know Dahlia won't really be a problem? What did Davina say?" Freya asks ignoring Hayley.

"She said Dahlia won't be a threat and Klaus would most likely take care of her soon," Elijah answers.

"Bloody hell," Rebekah curses with a look of realization on her face, "That bastard, he'd played us. He knew we would dagger him, knew Dahlia would believe him coming to her side. He took out both sides trying to take away his daughter from him and we didn't even see it."

"Whatever he's done I don't think it'll be enough to hold down Dahlia. What does Klaus think he can do?" Freya asks.

"I'm not sure, but I believe he's left town already. Perhaps he's heading somewhere he knows he can stop her," Elijah suggests.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So it's been awhile, sorry about that. I went back and edited some of the chapters and there's probably only a couple more chapters until the end. Here you go.**

Klaus finishes feeding Hope and makes sure she's secure in her car seat.

"I'll be right back sweetheart, Daddy has a couple loose ends to tie up and then we'll be off," Klaus kisses her on the forehead and locks the doors. He stops a human he sees walking by. He turns them towards him and looks in their eyes.

"You're going to stay and watch this car until I get back. If anyone besides me tries to get in it, kill them," he compels. The human nods their head and stands by the car. Klaus compels a couple more humans and then he enters the building.

Inside the building is a bunch of humans and vampires. The vampires sense him enter and turn to look at him.

One steps forward and speaks,"Look man, Marcel warned us you might stop by to get back at them. We don't want a fight, we know you're leaving town with your daughter and we're good with that. We aren't a part of your family problems."

"See I wish it was that simple. I'd love to just be on my way, especially since I'm getting what I want. Sadly however, although I'm leaving them to do as they wish, there has to be some consequences," Klaus shrugs. He senses a vampire edging around behind him, either to attack or to leave, he doesn't care. Time for some fun.

Ten minutes later he walks out of the building wiping his hands and mouth. His clothes are blood splattered and his fangs are still out. When he reaches his car and the humans, his face returns to normal. He sends all of the humans away except for one.

"I have something for you to deliver to The Abattoir," Klaus compels. He opens the car and grabs a box off the seat next to Hope and hands it to the human. The human walks away and Klaus closes the door and then gets in the driver's seat. He looks in the mirror, wipes the last of the blood off his lip and smiles at Hope before driving off.

Once they have the correct ingredients from Davina, it doesn't take Rebekah and Freya long to reverse the effects and get Freya's magic back. Hayley is sitting annoyed on the couch with Jackson while Freya and Rebekah try anything to track Klaus.

"I don't get it. Nik would never just leave without getting back at us or doing something. There has to be something else going on. What did the bartender say?" Rebekah asks.

"She just said he was adamant on leaving and that we got our wish to be free of him. He's also bringing Kol and he told her that we would forgive him and find him someday," Elijah answers.

"If he cloaked him and Hope, how would he plan on you finding him?" Jackson asks.

"Experience," Rebekah answers.

"Then why aren't you using that to figure out where he's going. I did not carry that miracle baby just for her to be killed by that psycho," Hayley snaps.

"Because we've never experience this before. When Klaus is pissed like this he either daggers us, kills everyone else who was involved, or let's us run in fear until he finds us and does one of the previous," Rebekah responds.

"Well where do you think he'd go?" Freya asks.

"We have places all over the world and Klaus enjoys them all for different reasons. He could go to any one of them. And there's no specific people besides us and Kol he trusts to turn to," Elijah informs them. Just then the doorbell rings. They all look at each other and Elijah flashes to the door. He opens it to find a human holding a box out to him with a dazed look on his face.

"This is for Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson," he says.

"That's me," Elijah answers. The man hands over the box and then turns around and leaves. Elijah takes the box back to the group,

"Is that from Nik?" Rebekah asks looking at the box.

"If I were to take a guess I'd say it is," Elijah says. Elijah sets the box down on the table and takes off the lid. Inside there are some rings on top of a stack of pictures. Elijah picks up a ring and looks at it.

"Daylight rings, you may want to call Marcel and have him check on his men," Elijah suggests.

"We may have to tell him about something else as well," Rebekah states as she picks up the stack of photos. The top one is a picture of Marcel walking down the Quarter, the next pictures are of him at other times throughout the city, some even in his house. All have a target over his heart. The next group are of Hayley, different times, different places, and targets over her heart.

"That asshole is having me followed?!" Hayley screeches.

"The following isn't your biggest problem, it's the killing you at any moment I believe," Freya points out.

"He's ready to get rid of you if you step out of line again," Rebekah replies.

"You and Marcellus are his insurance here, making sure no more threats against him can get close. The only way he'll let you near is if he knows you aren't a threat, which he'll know by whoever is watching you," Elijah states.

"That's bullshit. I get dragged into this miracle baby shit, just for her to be taken away. I'm done," Hayley grabs Jackson and goes to walk out.

"Give it time, Davina won't track him now, but eventually she will, then you can be with Hope again," Elijah tries to stop her. She ignores him and leaves with Jackson.

"Well she's never going to see that kid again,"Rebekah says.

"She just wants her daughter back," Elijah sighs.

"Seems to me, she loves the fact that she's the mother to the 'miracle baby', more than actually being a mother to Hope," Freya points out. Elijah gives her a disapproving look.

"I'm going to talk to Marcel," Rebekah goes to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Freya says and they both head out. Elijah goes and pours himself a drink with a sigh. Where could Niklaus have gone?, he asks himself.

*3 hours later*

"We'll be stopping soon Hope, shh it's okay," Klaus reaches with one hand behind him to calm Hope. She starts quieting down just as they pass the 'Welcome to Mississippi' sign.

A short time later, he pulls up at the first decent looking diner he sees. He quickly gets out of the car and opens Hope's door. He picks up her carrier and bag and walks into the diner. He heads to the bathroom and changes her diaper. He had done it before they left and again in the car, but the smell gets to him no matter how small the amount. When he's done he finds them a booth and sets Hope down. He makes sure Hope is comfortable and distracted before the waitress comes over.

"My name's Kathy, welcome to Shay's Diner. What can I get for you today?" she asks barely looking up from her pad of paper.

"I've never been here before, what would you recommend, love?" I ask turning on the charm. Her head snaps up at the sound of my accent and she grins coyly.

"Well the country fried steak is the best, nobody can beat Shay's secret gravy," Kathy suggests with a smile.

"That sounds delicious, I'll take that," I gently grab her wrist and look straight in her eyes, "I'll take whatever beer you have and when you're in the back you'll make sure no one is looking and you will slit that pretty little wrist of yours and make sure the blood gets in my beer. Afterwards you'll carefully take care of your wrist which you will tell people that your knife slipped while chopping."

Her eyes glaze over and she quietly repeats the command. I let go of her wrist and her original smile comes back.

"Is that all? Nothing for the little one?" she asks. I nod and send her off. A couple minutes later she's back with the beer and a bandage on her wrist.

"Thank you," I smile.

"Your food will be ready in a jiff," she says and moves to the group of teens who've just sat down. Hope starts making noise so I lift her out of her carrier and onto my lap. I keep her distracted and quiet until I see Kathy head over with my food. I place Hope back in her carrier.

"A repeat from your wrist sweetheart," I look Kathy in the eyes and hold up my bottle. Her eyes glaze and she takes the bottle after setting down my food. She heads to the back and comes back a couple minutes later with a fuller bottle and new bandage. I quickly finish up my food and blood before paying and packing up Hope. I head to the car and make sure Hope is secure before continuing on.

*3 and ½ hours later*

'Welcome to Atlanta, GA'

He stops to change and feed Hope before driving on.

*3 hours later*

'Welcome to Charlotte, NC'

He changes and feeds Hope again, but also stays a short time to give her time out of the car seat to move around. When he puts her back in the car, he quietly compels her to sleep because he knows this will be the longest ride.

*Almost 4 hours later*

'Welcome to Virginia'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Two chapters in one day is my gift to you for the long wait and awkward writing. This is set in season 2 of TO and season 6 of TVD but obviously I've been changing stuff. One major thing I've changed is the collapse of the other side stuff. Damon and Bonnie made it back, but Bonnie doesn't have her magic back. It's looking like there will 10 total chapters of this story so I'm hoping to have it done by the new year. I can't promise when the next update will be though because school is a mess right now, but I'm thinking around thanksgiving (Nov. 26), and I might be able to get out two during that break. Then that just leaves two for December which will most likely happen when I have holiday break. Anyways here you go.**

He stops the car in front of the house. He can hear the people inside so he knows it's the right one. He wakes up Hope and feeds her. He picks up her carrier and bag then grabs Dahlia out of the back and throws her over his shoulder, careful of Hope. He walks up to the door. He hears the voices inside quiet right before he knocks. It takes a minute but soon the door is slowly opened revealing the two girls. They both have shocked and annoyed faces as they catch sight of him. He can see them look him over right before they both speak at the same time.

"Is that a body?" Bonnie asks the same time Caroline asks, "Is that a baby?"

"Really the baby is what you notice?" Bonnie asks.

"It's Klaus, bodies are normal, babies are not," Caroline answers. Bonnie seems to consider and then concedes with a nod. They both turn back to me with questioning looks.

"The answer is yes to both of your questions obviously. Now would you like to invite me in, I drove 14 hours for help after all," Klaus says. Bonnie looks at Caroline who just shrugs.

"You can come in, only because I don't need anybody seeing you right now," Bonnie invites him in. Klaus slowly enters then stops after shutting Bonnie's door. Bonnie and Caroline just stand in the entrance looking at him. Seeing as they aren't going to do anything he gently sets down Hope and drops Dahlia on opposite sides of him. They both flinch when Dahlia's body hits the ground.

"I would like you to meet my daughter Hope and my dear aunt Dahlia," Klaus gestures to each.

"Why did you bring them here?" Caroline asks.

"Because I need the lovely Bonnie's help," Klaus answers.

"How do you know where I live?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm not an idiot darling," Klaus retorts.

"How'd you even know that she was alive? Last your family knew she was de- you have people watching us?!" Caroline screeches the last part. Hope makes a noise.

"Now Caroline you know how I like to be informed of everything that's necessary to me, no need to disturb the child," Klaus grins. Caroline glares at him.

"Well if whatever you wanted was magical I'm afraid I can't help you, which your informants should've told you," Bonnie starts.

"Oh I know that the witches are still withholding your magic from you since you came back. Who knows when you'll get it back, luckily I can fix that," Klaus nudges Dahlia's body, "My charming aunt here is very powerful, more powerful than my mother ever was, and she has a thing for linking with Mikaelsons to gain more power. She was previously linked to my dear sister Freya and has been trying to get Hope. Obviously I want her gone. That's where you come in. You bring back my brother using Dahlia's magic and help me figure exactly what is going on with my daughter and then you get Dahlia's magic, which of course kills her."

"Aren't your brothers alive?" Caroline asks. Bonnie looks at her weird and Klaus is surprised.

"Stefan was informed," she mutters.

"Yes Finn and Kol were in witches bodies, sadly Finn killed Kol again before he was trapped in a necklace," Klaus states.

"Oh," Caroline sighs, a flash of what looks like sympathy crosses her face.

"I figured you help for the magic and the fact that you helped kill him the first time, clear your conscience and all," Klaus raises an eyebrow. Bonnie looks away guiltily.

"Of course I didn't know you'd be here Caroline, the promise and all, but I don't blame you for that. I know you didn't know, maybe if you had, you could've convinced them how bad of an idea it was, after all my family doesn't forget," Klaus continues. Caroline goes to say something, but Bonnie cuts her off.

"If I bring him back can you promise that Kol won't come after us?" Bonnie questions.

"My brother doesn't listen well, but I can promise that he won't go after you, the Gilberts, are a different matter," Klaus answers. This time Caroline stops Bonnie.

"How about Kol can't kill them?" she suggests giving Bonnie a pleading look.

"I can assure you that Kol won't kill them, at least until Bonnie is long gone," Klaus agrees. Bonnie looks at Caroline and then sighs.

"Fine. It will take longer than just today though. Dahlia will need to be alive for when I use her to bring Kol back, after that I'll take her magic and help Hope," Bonnie tells him.

"According to a witch in New Orleans, she'll be like this for another day or so," Klaus shares.

"So we'll have to work quickly, tomorrow we'll bring back Kol," Bonnie decides.

"Good I'll see you then," Klaus goes to pick up Hope and Dahlia.

"Wait," Caroline pipes up. Klaus and Bonnie look at her.

"Shouldn't he stay here? We don't really need Damon to find out that a Mikaelson's back, especially Klaus," Caroline points out. Bonnie looks disgruntled about it, but she agrees.

"I'll take them to the guest room, you go do your stuff," Caroline tells Bonnie. Bonnie gives her a look, but Caroline just shakes her head and Bonnie walks away.

"Come on," Caroline says and gently picks up Hope's carrier and bag. Klaus picks up Dahlia and follows her.

"You can put Dahlia in the closet here" Caroline opens a door towards the end of the hall. Klaus lays Dahlia on the ground and shuts the door. Caroline holds out Hope for him to take and he does. She opens another door and leads him in.

"Bathroom is across the hall, you better have diapers in that bag because there's none here. Bonnie's room is two doors down, we'll be there, well if Bonnie sleeps at all," Caroline tells him.

He sets Hope down on the bed and turns back to Caroline.

"You don't seem affected by the news of me having a kid," Klaus points out.

"Yeah well as I said, Stefan was informed….and Tyler wasn't exactly thrilled when he came back from New Orleans," Caroline doesn't look him in the eye.

"I see. I hope you know though that promise of one day still stands, it will just have to be put off a little longer than I thought," Klaus smiles. Caroline lets out a small laugh.

"Oh I know," she calls over her shoulder as she walks out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here you go it's not that great so sorry.**

Bonnie is gathering supplies when she hears someone behind her.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring a coffin with you for once?" she asks.

"I didn't but I can get one," Klaus answers.

"That'll be helpful, just don't tell me how," Bonnie sighs. It's silent for a moment.

"Is he going to be a witch or an Original vampire when he's brought back?" Klaus asks. Bonnie turns around to answer him. He's holding an urn and for a moment looking just as vulnerable, but less angry, as he had when she trapped him in Elena's house. His mask snaps back into place quickly.

"Well I'm guessing those ashes are his Original body, so that's most likely. However, if he was a witch before he was turned there may be a chance," Bonnie answers.

"According to my sister, he liked being a witch better," Klaus tells her. It must hurt him to be telling her this because if Kol comes back a witch it will be different than before. Bonnie can't help but wonder what's changed with him and Kol.

"I can try to bring him back as a witch, but resurrection isn't an exact science," Bonnie replies. Klaus nods and then walks forward to set the urn on the table next to her.

"I know you only slept a couple hours, you should get some more rest before Caroline wakes up. I don't need you fainting during the spell," he smirks and leaves. Bonnie rolls her eyes, but she grabs the last couple things quickly and does just that.

When Caroline wakes up she is pleased to see that Bonnie is actually asleep next to her. She quietly climbs out of the bed and leaves the room. She heads to the kitchen to get her blood out of the fridge. There she finds Klaus feeding Hope.

"I was thinking you'd never wake up, Hope was screaming a while ago and neither you or the little witch woke," Klaus jokes.

"Well Bonnie needs all the sleep she can get and I can sleep through a lot," Caroline says grabbing her blood. She pours it in a glass and sits across the table from Klaus.

"So what's new with the Scooby gang?" Klaus asks with a playful look in his eyes.

"Oh like you don't know," Caroline scoffs.

"I actually don't. My people don't follow you around all day, they just get the important stuff like who's attacking now, who's dying and who comes back to life," Klaus states. Hope seems to be finished so he sets her bottle down and hands her a toy.

Caroline rolls her eyes, but answers anyways, "Well Matt is thinking about becoming a cop, which my mom is glad to talk to him about. Tyler is who knows where. Alaric is a professor at Whittemore. Stefan is still here, but not really doing anything. Elena's still with Damon, yet still wants to be human, which is funny because she never actually shows up to any classes at college. Me and Bonnie don't have class this week so we figured we'd spend some time here."

"Oh the football cop cliche, should've seen that coming. As for Elena, remind her that as long as she's a vampire, I have no use for her and won't go after her," Klaus points out.

"That will just make her want to go after you again," Caroline grimaces.

"I think not, I'm sure she still remembers what happened last time, and it'd be repetitive to kill all of those around her again," Klaus smirks.

"You're awful," Caroline scoffs.

"I don't really think that's a surprise to anyone. I do believe Bonnie is waking up now," Klaus states and starts cleaning up Hope's things. A moment later Bonnie walks into the kitchen running her fingers through her hair.

"So I didn't dream that," she sighs when she sees Klaus, "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to start. Care the stuff is in the living room, someone will need to drag Dahlia in there as well."

"I'll grab Dahlia if you wouldn't mind taking Hope into the living room?" Klaus asks Caroline.

"That's fine," Caroline agrees and picks up Hope and her bag. Klaus heads to the hall closet and grabs Dahlia. He carries her past the kitchen where Bonnie is quickly eating and into the living room. He sets Dahlia down by the coffee table next to the coffin he brought in last night while the others were sleeping. Hope is set on the floor next to the couch fast asleep. Caroline is organizing Bonnie's supplies, carefully avoiding the urn.

"How'd you get her to sleep so quick?" Klaus asks.

"I'm not really sure, I wasn't even trying. She looked uncomfortable so I picked her up for a moment and was trying to move her into a good position and I guess the rocking helped her," Caroline shrugs. Bonnie walks in as Caroline finishes the organizing. Klaus looks like he's going to say something when Caroline's phone rings.

"Fuck," she curses when she sees the name, "It's Damon."

"Answer it or he'll keep calling," Bonnie urges. Caroline sighs and gives Klaus a pointed look as she answers.

"What is it Damon?" Caroline snaps. Klaus can hear Damon's reply.

"No need to be rude Blondie. Where are you and BonBon?" he asks.

"Mystic Falls, where we said we'd be," she answers.

"Well Stefan thinks a wolf entered town last night. I'm pretty sure Tyler hasn't dragged his ass back here, so that means we have a week to find this wolf before they try to kill us all," Damon says.

"How would Stefan even know a wolf entered town?" she asks.

"Apparently the wolf passed him and he smelled him, he didn't catch who it was though," Damon replies.

"Well you guys have fun finding whoever it is, me and Bonnie have our own stuff to deal with," Caroline hangs upon Damon's "Like what?"

"Acting like I don't know he was calling us so we could do the work while he had sex with Elena," Caroline rolls her eyes at Bonnie.

"I'm guessing the wolf he sensed was you?" Caroline asks Klaus.

"If I had to guess, although Stefan should've also sensed that I'm a hybrid not just a wolf," Klaus points out.

"Yeah well Stefan hasn't really been on his top game lately," Bonnie chimes in.

"Well forgetting the Salvatores, are we starting now?" Klaus asks. Bonnie nods and Caroline moves away from the coffee table for Bonnie to move in. She starts mixing ingredients in a bowl then she grabs Dahlia's wrist and slits it open with a knife. The blood goes into the bowl with the mixture. Bonnie wraps Dahlia's wrist after a decent amount of blood is in the bowl. She then mixes it with her hands and chants something under her breath. She grabs Dahlia's hand with one of her own, still mixing with the other. After a minute she stops chanting.

"I'm going to need to keep contact with Dahlia, so Care I need you to hand me the ingredients in order," Bonnie says. Caroline steps forward, quickly checks the list by Bonnie and her organization from before then nods.

"The last thing is going to be the ashes, Klaus you're going to have to pour them in with me with some of your blood," Bonnie orders.

"Ok," Klaus agrees glancing at the ashes. Bonnie holds out her free hand for the first ingredient, which Caroline hands over. Bonnie starts chanting again. She mixes the first couple ingredients then dumps them into the coffin. Then she mixes together some liquids and pours them in. She keeps going until Caroline hands her the last jars. Klaus steps forward and grabs the urn as Bonnie finishes dumping those ingredients. He bits open his wrist as he hands the urn to Bonnie. Together, with Klaus' blood dripping and Bonnie chanting louder, they pour the ashes in. When the last of the ashes fall, Bonnie lets Klaus' blood fall a moment longer before slamming the coffin lid shut. She puts her hand joined with Dahlia on the coffin and grabs Klaus' hand to place on it too. Her chanting gets louder with each word. Finally she stops and let's go of both Dahlia and Klaus.

"Water," she whispers. Caroline flashes out and comes back with a glass of water. Bonnie chugs it down. Klaus doesn't take his eyes off of the coffin.

"Give it a minute, his body had to be rebuilt. I tried to put Dahlia's magic into him as a witch, but I don't know if it worked or not," Bonnie says.

"As long as he lives," Klaus replies. They sit there in silence for a bit until there's a bang from the coffin. The lid slams open and someone sits up.

"Brother," Klaus moves forward. Kol looks at Klaus and then his body. He jumps out of the coffin with a grin. The two brothers stare at each other before grabbing each other into a hug, laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** **Sorry I couldn't get out 2 chapters last time. I was going to try to get out 2 this week, but I've been sick and busy so it's just one. Thanks for reading.**

When the two brothers break apart Kol turns to Bonnie.

"I suppose this means I have to forgive you for the part you played in my demise, the first one, of course. Although, brother, making promises for me normally doesn't work out. Luckily this time, I'm willing to agree and I won't kill the Gilberts just yet," Kol smirks. Bonnie rolls her eyes annoyed. Caroline is still watching Bonnie to make sure she's ok.

"I'm guessing you were watching when we talked about everything?" Bonnie asks.

"Obviously, had to make sure you did everything right," Kol jokes.

"So you know I tried to get you back as a witch, you haven't been pushed out yet do did it work?" Bonnie asks. Caroline looks at Klaus and knows the answer before Kol says anything.

"It didn't," Kol answers.

"You haven't been invited in though?" Bonnie asks confused.

"You invited me in when you brought me back to life here, but thanks for trying, I didn't even expect Nik here to say anything," he shrugs. Klaus looks like he's about to say something when Hope starts to cry. Klaus quickly spins and picks her up to comfort her.

"This must be my beautiful niece," Kol grins.

"This is Hope," Klaus says with a smile and moves forward to hand her to Kol. Kol seems hesitant at first but let's Hope be placed in his arms.

"Hi Hope. I'm Kol and I'm gonna be your favorite uncle. I'll tell you all the embarrassing stories about your daddy here," Kol coos.

"Kol," Klaus growls. Kol laughs and walks away continuing to talk to Hope. Klaus glares after him for a bit, but then turns back to the girls.

"Thank you," he says. Bonnie looks slightly startled but nods.

"Bonnie can take Dahlia's powers later today, but if her helping out Hope has to wait until tomorrow it will, got it?" Caroline looks at Klaus.

"Once she's rested and ready," Klaus sighs and leaves the room after Kol.

"I have half of the Mikaelson siblings in my house right now, we better hope that Damon doesn't stop by to get us to help," Bonnie sits down on the couch.

"Actually you'd need one more of them to show up, but for once we can be glad Elena is spending all her time with Damon," Caroline states sitting down next to Bonnie.

"I really don't want to clean this up," Bonnie looks around at the mess.

"Well that's the good thing about them being here then, you helped them out, they can clean," Caroline points out.

"We can hear you and I don't clean," Kol calls from the other room.

"I know and yes you will," Caroline calls back. There's a yelp and then a short pause before they get another reply.

"We'll clean up, don't worry love," Klaus answers. Caroline smiles at Bonnie with an idea of what just happened in the other room. She can hear Kol mumbling to Hope again.

"I can't believe this is my life," Bonnie shakes her head.

"At least it's not your long lost aunt's body on the floor," Caroline jokes. They both look at Dahlia's body and then each other and laugh.

A couple hours later after Bonnie eats and Kol and Klaus clean up the living room, Bonnie's ready to take Dahlia's magic.

"What are you going to do if she doesn't die without her magic?" Caroline asks Klaus.

"Either take care of her myself or send her unconscious back to my siblings. Freya would love to take care of her on her own," Klaus answers.

"For a thousand years old, your family keeps popping out of the woodwork," Caroline notes.

"Hopefully this is the last estranged family I have to deal with," Klaus says. Bonnie finishes with whatever she'd been mixing and stands up.

"We probably don't have much time to do this because I don't know how much longer your witches spell will last now, so I need you both to be ready in case something goes wrong," Bonnie turns to both of them.

"And Care, I will most likely get knocked out once the power transfers to me, so don't worry I should wake up once the magic settles."

Caroline doesn't look happy about it but nods in understanding.

"Kol took Hope somewhere else correct?" Bonnie asks Klaus.

"Yes and with instructions to make sure he's not discovered by your friends," Klaus answers.

"Good because we don't need Dahlia trying to attach any of her power to Hope," Bonnie states. She turns back to her mixture and picks up the bowl moving next to Dahlia's body on the couch. With one hand grabs onto Dahlia's body tightly and holds the bowl in her other. She takes a deep breath and then lifts the bowl up to her face and downs the mixture in one go. She drops the bowl and brings her hand to meet the other, chanting loudly. She chants for a minute or so before her words start getting quieter. Her last word is said with a sigh before she passes out still holding onto to Dahlia.

"Is she supposed to still be linked or do we move her?" Caroline asks hesitantly.

"Keep her there for now, just in case," Klaus answers. They both wait in silence for a couple minutes.

"Do you hear that?" Klaus asks. Caroline looks at him.

"What?," she asks.

"Dahlia's heart rate is slowing, it must have worked," he replies. Caroline listens closely and recognizes the sound. She then listens to Bonnie's which is still strong and steady.

"We can probably move her once Dahlia's heart stops," Klaus says. They only have to wait a couple more minutes before that happens. Klaus checks Dahlia just in case before he allows Caroline to lift Bonnie away. Caroline carries Bonnie to her room and sets her on her bed, tucking her in before heading back to Klaus.

"I'm thinking I still might send her body back to Freya, could keep her off my back a little longer," Klaus considers.

"That's not creepy at all," Caroline rolls her eyes. Klaus just smiles at her.

"I guess I should call Kol back before he causes any trouble," Klaus sighs pulling out his phone.

"I should probably check in with the others maybe drop some hints about Bonnie and her getting close to getting her magic back so it's not suspicious when they see her again," Caroline says. Klaus nods and Caroline leaves the room to call Elena.

"Hey Care," Elena answers slightly out of breath. Damon's with her still then, good, she thinks.

"Hey, just wanted to check in, make sure everything's ok. Did you guys find the wolf yet?" I ask.

"Not yet, we're still looking. I'm hoping he just passed through town. Damon said you and Bonnie are busy, what's going on?" she asks.

"Well we were going through some of Bonnie's grimoires, I think she may be able to get her magic back soon. I didn't understand all the witchy rules but her no magic thing is not permanent this time," Caroline plays up the ditz.

"That's great. Does she need any help? Do you want me to come over?" Elena asks.

"No we're good. We're going to look through a couple more books and then take a break, you guys keep working on the wolf. We'll see you tomorrow," Caroline says.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, good luck," Elena gets out before presumably Damon hangs up. Caroline puts her phone away and turns to see Kol strolling in with Hope, both eating ice cream.

"You know you're little town is quite nice when you're friends aren't being idiots," Kol states.

"It's nice when people aren't trying to kill everyone," Caroline looks at him. Klaus walks in and goes to take Hope from Kol. She squirms and mumbles but goes without a fight.

"Already the favorite, I told you," Kol grins finishing off his ice cream.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Caroline wakes up to a crash and baby laughter coming from the kitchen. She gets up slowly and heads to the kitchen. She walks in and finds Kol on the ground pouting and Bonnie holding a giggling Hope with Klaus cooking behind them.

"I told you she was powerful," Klaus shakes his head at Kol grinning.

"I'm her favorite, why would she attack me?" Kol picks himself up off the ground, brushing off his pants.

"Because it's funny to see Uncle Kol get knocked down, isn't it?" Bonnie smiles at Hope who claps her hands.

"Well then we'll see how Aunt Bonnie likes it when my little Hope realizes it's true about her as well," Kol smirks and reaches to take Hope out of Bonnie's arms. Bonnie lets her go with a laugh and turns to Caroline.

"You slept longer than I did, I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up," Bonnie smiles.

"I'd say it's because you had a busy night, but I thankfully know that's not true because I shared a room with my brother," Kol states and gets a spoon thrown at him.

"Ow. That could've hit your daughter you know?" Kol tells Klaus.

"You know my aim is better than that," Klaus says without even looking up from his cooking.

"What are you making?" Caroline asks.

"I had started making the potion for Hope to take for when I examine her magic when he walked in and started to make it into a meal for her," Bonnie says before Klaus has a chance to answer.

"And now I'm making eggs for the rest of you too," Klaus looks at Bonnie. Bonnie rolls her eyes and then sits down at the table next to Kol and Hope. Caroline just takes it in for a moment, the Original Hybrid is making breakfast, while his brother and Bonnie entertain his daughter at the table, the domesticity is laughable, but it's nice so Caroline grabs a drink and sits across from Bonnie to wait for Klaus to finish cooking.

After eating, Bonnie takes Hope to her Gram's garden out back. Klaus follows to watch, but doesn't get too close. Kol and Caroline stay inside together each reading their own book. It's silent awhile before Kol stops reading and speaks.

"I know Hope's helping Klaus grow as a person faster, but you know you started it right? Well more like rebooted it," Kol says. Caroline looks up and closes her book.

"It wasn't just me. I think it was just good timing. He broke his curse and met me, someone who reminded him of things he'd forgotten and his family was all together minus the asshole father, who was eventually gone for good. I can't take the credit for it all," she replies.

"Sure he had us, but with you it was different. Our family reminded him of all the past, but mostly just the bad stood out, with you, the good stood out even if it didn't always last," Kol shrugs. Then he relaxes a little.

"And I'd also like to thank you for being the only one who never truly gave a fuck about the cure, for yourself or anyone else. Seriously what is it with Elena Gilbert that got everyone so hyped up to 'save' her?" Kol asks.

"I've been asking myself that a long time. I love her to death, but everyone seeing her as this pure angel gets annoying," Caroline sighs.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if your friends meet Hope then, they'll get to meet a real pure angel, and a powerful one at that," Kol grins.

"You really seem to like her? Are you going to stick with Klaus then?" Caroline asks.

"I'll probably stick around for a bit but you know me, places to go, people to scare. I might check on a witch in New Orleans before then though," Kol answers.

"Are you going to tell anybody else there that you're alive?" Caroline questions.

"I might haunt them a bit just to see them squirm, but if they're away from Marcel and Hayley long enough, I'll let them know," Kol says. Caroline stiffens a little at the latter name.

"Ah I forgot you don't like the wolf either. Thank goodness. Talk about an Elena 2.0, although I may actually like Elena better. The wolves treat her as some goddess that walks on water and so does Elijah. She acts like she is the queen of innocence but honestly she's a selfish snake. When I was watching my siblings after Klaus took Hope, Hayley left them and I heard her tell Jackson that Hope was only a Mikaelson now and Hayley wasn't a part of that family. Like months earlier she hadn't been dying to be a part of the family and now treating her daughter like she meant nothing to her," Kol states.

"Well what do you expect from someone who set up 12 wolves for the slaughter just because she couldn't work google?" Caroline snarks.

"The hybrids Klaus killed?" Kol asks.

"All her. Tyler got his mom killed, Hayley got away a one night stand," Caroline sighs.

"That's because he doesn't know. She would've been dead on the spot, not just for betraying him, but wolf loyalty is extremely important to them. Which means…..I wonder how that wolf pack of hers would feel to find out about this?" Kol smirks.

"We shouldn't….should we?" Caroline hesitates. She considers for a moment.

"Klaus can't find out from me, but they can," Caroline decides.

"I can tell Klaus when we get settled after we leave here," Kol suggests.

"I'll contact them after you guys leave. Should I risk asking Rebekah for contact info?" Caroline asks.

"I'll send you a number of the girl I plan on visiting. She'll be able to do that. I should probably let her know I'm alive first and let her know you'll be in touch," Kol says standing. Caroline waves him away and goes back to her book when he leaves. Klaus and Bonnie come in before Kol comes back.

"What's the verdict?" Caroline asks standing and putting the book down.

"She's witch and wolf. Her magic is extremely powerful, but if she ever triggers her wolf side, her magic will try to counteract it so she won't be forced to turn with the moon, but as she pleases like a normal hybrid, this will lessen her magic, but she'll still be powerful. She'll actually be less dangerous and explosive with her magic with some of it focused on her wolf. She'll be able to control it with training though. I made a bracelet for her so it won't overwhelm her yet, but she can still practice. She'll be able to take it off whenever she wants until she won't need it at all," Bonnie answers.

"That's good," Caroline looks at Klaus who looks relaxed and nods in agreement.

"Where's Kol? I wanted to tell him that we'll be leaving tonight if he'd like to join," Klaus says. I see Bonnie sneak out of the room.

"I'm sure he'd like that. Why don't you stay one more night before you go?" Caroline asks.

"I don't wish to intrude on your life anymore than necessary," Klaus says.

"It's fine honestly," Caroline replies.

"I know you have plans," Klaus says.

"It's not like I'm saying I'm leaving with you, we should just make it last while we can. Sure we'll see each other every so often, but like you said I have plans and now you need time as well," Caroline smiles.

"If it's alright with the witch," Klaus concedes.


End file.
